Selfie
by Esteicy
Summary: Remy LeBeau y Pietro Maximoff quieren cambiar su foto de perfil, a la vez que anuncian su nuevo noviazgo/Gamquick/Comicbook-verse/Portada por Teal-bandit


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel cómics._

 **Bien hace semanas que me sentía con deseos e inspiración para escribir, pero cuando llegaba el momento de plasmar alguna de mis ideas nada salía, todo parecía demasiado forzado y no me terminaba de satisfacer, así que para trazar un poco el rumbo decidí que haría el reto de "Los 30 días de la OTP", para lo cual elegí el Gamquick, que es mi OTP más productiva ahora, aunque podría usar otras ships para varias de vez en cuando.**

 **Se lo dedico a mi amiga Lena por adorar esta pareja tanto como yo, sabes que siempre te dedico mis Pietro x Remy, y prepárate para leer porque pienso traer varios.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 **Día 1**

 **Selfie**

Pietro a veces veía los perfiles de sus amigos y compañeros repletos todo el tiempo de fotografías, ya fuera de ellos mismos o de cualquier cosa que los estuviera rodeando en esos momentos. Él, a pesar de no ser muy adicto a esas cosas, de vez en cuando subía alguna foto de perfil o tomaba una de algo que estuviera pasando, la mayor parte del tiempo era etiquetado en fotos que sus hermanas subían con él, había aprendido a ya no reclamar por ello y sólo tomárselo con humor.

Digamos que si bien no era un adicto como muchos, tampoco le molestaba esa nueva cultura de las llamadas "selfies".

Remy era una historia completamente diferente cuando se trataba de redes sociales, primero porque tenía demasiadas, su teléfono siempre tendría alguna notificación sobre un comentario en Facebook, alguien guardando una de sus fotos de gatos en Pinterest o incluso una persona agradeciendo la receta que publicó en su blog de cocina. Y en cuanto a fotos se trataba Remy LeBeau era un adicto, constantemente estaba tomando y subiendo alguna de sí mismo o de sus tres lindos gatitos, sus amigos no se salvaban de su manía y siempre estaba pidiendo selfies con ellos (aunque ya había aprendido por las malas que con Logan no).

Pero a veces una foto puede ser más especial que otras, porque puede guardar un significado único, y como muchos dicen "una imagen vale más que mil palabras".

—Vamos _chérie_ , sólo es una fotografía —dijo Remy con celular en mano mirando a un muy indeciso Pietro que mantenía la mirada clavada en la pared, analizando la simple petición que su novio le había hecho.

—No es solo una fotografía Remy, si la subes todos la verán y sabrán…de lo nuestro —dijo volteándose a verlo.

—¿Y eso sería malo? Vamos, van a acabar sabiéndolo de una manera u otra, sabes que en este círculo no hay un secreto que se conserve demasiado, menos cuando se trata de relaciones, los chismes vuelan —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Y qué crees que digan de nuestra relación? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Supongo que más de uno no se lo esperará, habrá reacciones de sorpresa, luego dirán muchas bromas sobre nuestra vida sexual —este último comentario hizo sonrojar al albino y Remy sonrió de lado deseando con más ímpetu poseer sus labios—. Pero al final sé que se alegrarán por nosotros, _chérie_ —tomó su mano con suavidad y la besó con cariño.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó sonriendo por el gesto.

—Lo creo ¿pero desde cuándo te importa lo que el mundo tenga que decir? —juntó sus frentes mirándolo a los ojos con ternura—. Yo estoy feliz, más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

Pietro suspiró contra los labios ajenos y llevó su mano a la mejilla de su pareja, acariciándola lentamente mientras daba unos pasitos para acercarse aún más.

—Tienes razón, no me importa —sonrió ampliamente y luego rozó sus labios pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Porque yo también estoy feliz.

Y finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce y apasionado, Remy pasando un brazo por la cintura de Pietro mientras éste acariciaba y tiraba levemente de su cabello, sincronizando sus respiraciones. Entonces en medio del desplante de cariño fue que se escuchó el click de la cámara y al separarse los dos sonreían divertidos.

—¿Qué tal salió? —preguntó Pietro con curiosidad.

—A ver—miró su teléfono y asintió satisfecho—. Se ve bastante bien.

—Muéstramela —miró la pantalla del celular y se mostró satisfecho con el resultado—. Nos vemos como pareja de anuncio.

—Ahora vamos a subirla para que todos te envidien por el novio que tienes —dijo juguetón y arrogante mientras entraba a su Facebook y empezaba a cambiar la foto de perfil.

—Remy aunque tengo que admitir que eres apuesto, creo que eres demasiado insoportable como para que alguien me envidie —se cruzó de brazos sonriendo burlesco.

—Si eso es cierto ¿entonces por qué sales conmigo? —lo miró de reojo alzando las cejas.

—No lo sé ¿por ser bueno en la cama, quizás? —dijo con coquetería y sonriendo sugerente.

—Oh, bueno creo que podríamos hacer algo de eso ahora —susurró seductor, tomándolo nuevamente de la cintura.

—¿No quieres ver qué comentan de la foto? —preguntó mirando el celular.

Remy lo apagó y lo dejó a un costado mientras empezaba a guiarlos al cuarto.

—No, eso puede esperar, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Pietro sólo sonrió en respuesta pues no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

 **El fin.**

 **No sean ratas y comenten(?).**

 **Besos~**


End file.
